Meant to Be
by allie's hope
Summary: Dan and Serena are happily married when something comes their way. Blair on the other hand is having a little trouble in the happy relationship part. DS, BN, BC. Read and Review.
1. Mad? No

Serena sat by the kitchen clock in the flat that she and Dan shared. He was due home any minute and Serena didn't know if she wanted that minute to come or not. Sure, she was excited and Dan probably would be to but if he wasn't; Serena didn't know if she could manage. They were prepared and they weren't opposed to the idea but they hadn't really talked about it yet. Serena had only just had her 27th birthday. What if Dan decided to leave? What if she never saw him again? What if he stayed but was so mad that he never talked to Serena again? What would she do without him? With all these thoughts running through Serena's head she didn't even hear the front door opening. It was only when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders that she realized Dan was home.

Serena jumped up from the stool she had been perched on. She quickly spun around and Dan grabbed her hand. Serena pressed her other hand to heart to keep it from exploding out of her chest.

'Serena, are you okay?' Dan looked at her worriedly.

Serena caught her breath. 'Yeah, everything is fine but I have something to tell you.'

'Okay? What is it?'

Serena led him to the living room where she sat him down beside her. She fiddled with her wedding ring and it didn't go unnoticed by Dan.

'You're playing with your rings. You don't want to take them off do you?'

Serena whipped her head up to face Dan. She clamped her hands on either side of his face. 'No, no, no, no! I love you more than anyone! Never in a million years will I take these rings off.'

Serena leaned forward so that her forehead was pressed against Dan's. 'I love you Dan Humphrey. You know that.'

Dan smiled at the love of his life. 'Yes, of course. And I love you too.'

Dan placed a gentle kiss on Serena's lips. Dan felt her smile underneath his own lips.

'Now, what did you want to tell me?'

With Serena's self confidence somewhat in tact she cleared her throat and prepared to speak the two words that could ultimately change her and Dan's life forever. Dan felt Serena's nervousness so he pulled her closer to him and rested his hand on the small of her back. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

'Okay, Dan after I say this don't be mad and don't leave and don't never speak to me again.'

Dan laughed at Serena. 'I'm not sure I understood that last part but what I do know is nothing you ever say will make me love you any less.'

Serena couldn't take it much longer so she just decided to get it over with. 'I'm pregnant!' Serena had convinced herself that Dan would run away and had hoped he'd be happy but his reaction was neither.

Dan sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. His mouth moved like he was trying to say something but he didn't. He just stared at Serena. Now that Serena had faced this option of a reaction she was sure she would have preferred the running away, maybe even yelling but the silent treatment she couldn't stand.

Serena bent her face into her hands and let the tears of worry, sadness, shock and even a little joy for her baby run into her hands and then down her arms and onto her dress.

All of a sudden there was a hand under chin and a gentle thumb wiping away her tears. She opened her wet eyes to a smile so strong that Serena couldn't believe she had thought that Dan would be sad. And although Serena was positive that Dan wasn't mad she had to clarify.

'You're not mad?' Serena whispered.

Dan looked into her eyes. 'Mad? No. Shocked? Yes. Sorry I scared you with the speechlessness? Beyond belief.'

Now it was Serena's turn to be speechless. Only in her dreams had she even hoped for Dan to be happy. Not even in her dreams had she thought he would be this ecstatic. The energy he was giving off could ignite New York City light's for an eternity.

Serena felt the tears again, but this time they were only tears of love and happiness. Serena knew that Dan loved her and she knew that it was foolish of her to think Dan would ever leave and she knew that this baby was going to have the most loving and adoring parents ever.

'I'm sorry I doubted you Dan. And I'm sorry for crying and sorry for making such a mess out of myself and really sorry for thinking you wouldn't love me and our baby. And sorry for-'

But Serena couldn't finish because Dan had wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers so fiercely that even if she had wanted him to stop there was no way he would. His body against hers felt so right that Serena could hardly contain the emotions building up inside her.

Dan transferred his hands to beneath her and with strength coming from god knows where Dan picked her up and began to carry her towards their bedroom. Serena broke away to catch her breath and reached up to Dan's face. She trailed her fingertips lightly down his face until they were resting on his lips. Dan kissed her fingertips and then kicked open the door to the bedroom. Serena moved her hand to the back of his neck and let him swing her down to the floor.

She started to unbutton his shirt while caressed her face and kissed her from her forehead to the nape of her neck. Just as Serena finished unbuttoning the third button a wave of nausea sent her running to the bathroom. Dan stood there with a half open shirt until he heard retching noises. He made the two strides into the bathroom quickly and in a third was by Serena's side. Serena was clutching the edge of the toilet with one hand and holding her hair with the other. Her body heaved painfully and her eyes were shut tight.

Dan knelt beside her and grabbed her hair. He opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a hair elastic. He didn't have much practice with ponytails but he tried. With both hands free he laid one over top Serena's on the toilet's edge and used the other to rub gentle circles on her back.

Once Serena seemed to be done Dan came behind and pulled her into his lap. He leaned against the wall and held Serena tight. She curled into a ball and cried for the sake of crying. Dan pressed his lips on her temple and then placed a hand on Serena's stomach. Serena looked up at him with adoring eyes and saw the same look mirrored in Dan's eyes.

'I don't know how you can still want to hold me after that. Even I wouldn't want to be near me.' Serena's voice was small and hoarse

Dan shook his head and smiled. 'I can love you when you do that because you are so important to me and so is our baby.'

Serena pulled herself up so she could kiss Dan's lips. But before she could Dan made a face and stood up bringing Serena with him. 'But you definitely need to brush your teeth.'

Serena punched his shoulder weakly and laughed a tiny laugh. She took her toothbrush out of the drawer and squirted some paste on. Then she saw herself in the mirror.

'Oh man, I am a mess.' She turned so she could see the back of her head. 'Especially my hair.'

'Ha ha, brush your teeth Blondie.'

After Serena was done she took off her shirt and jeans and put on some pajamas. Dan did the same and they both crawled into bed. Neither of them picked up their book they just lay down and moved towards each other. Dan wrapped his protective arms around Serena and kissed the tender spot on her neck.

'Night Serena.'

'Night babe. Thanks for everything.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanx for reading! Hope you like it so far. This chapter was just a little fluff to start it off so i hope it was good. In the next few chapters you'll get to see Blair and everyone else! Please review if you liked it and review it if you didn't. Depending on how many reviews I get the sooner I'll update! **


	2. Blair Proof Pants

'Chuck! I am not kidding, get in here! Blair called from the office in their pent house. She was looking through email when she opened one from The Prince George Ballroom where the wedding was.

'What is it?' Chuck asked in is usual calm manner.

Blair look at him, stress etched in her eyes. 'The Prince George overbooked.'

Chuck laughed and Blair threw a book at him. 'Why is that funny? This pretty much means no wedding!'

'Blair dear,' Chuck idled to Blair's side. 'That doesn't matter when you have a father who owns half the hotels in New York.'

Blair ran her hands through her hair. 'I already called and said that we would pay extra.'

'Yes?'

'And they said that the wedding they booked on the same day as ours is the wedding of the niece of Prince George!'

Chuck gently grabbed Blair's hand and brought her to a standing position. 'Honey, Prince George is long gone.'

'I know that. What I mean is; the bitch who took my wedding day is the niece of the owner of The Prince George.'

'I'm sure I can find a way to fix this. If not we can have the wedding somewhere else.' Chuck kissed Blair reassuringly.

Blair placed both of her hands on Chuck's chest and pushed away from his tender lips. 'I don't want the wedding anywhere else! My mom and Grandma were both married there. It's tradition.'

'It's also tradition that when someone kisses you, you kiss back.'

Blair pecked Chuck's cheek and stalked off. 'If don't care about my traditions then I don't care about yours.'

Chuck stared after her and smiled to himself. He was lucky to have a fiancé who was as beautiful as Blair was.

Chuck followed her into the bedroom where he found her changing into a pair of jeans and blouse. She slipped on a pair of heels and grabbed her coat.

'Where are you going, love?'

'I'm going shopping and you can't stop me, not even with sweet talking.'

Blair started to walk out of the bedroom but Chuck caught her arm. 'Then how 'bout with this?'

Chuck put his other hand on the back of Blair's neck and pulled him against her. The minute Blair felt Chuck lips on her jaw she forget all about her shopping plans. Chuck moved his kisses to her lips and in between them Blair managed to whisper, 'Yes…this just…might…stop me.'

Blair kissed Chuck back passionately and began to walk backwards towards the bed. Chuck easily peeled off his sweater and continued on to his undershirt. Blair ran her hands over Chuck's bare back. They rolled over so that Blair was on top so she could unbutton the blouse she had only just recently put on.

Once her shirt was discarded she started to trail kisses down Chuck chest. She let her lips linger ever so slightly on his heart. She could feel it beating overtime imitating her own. Chuck sat up and continued kissing Blair, every so often coming up for air. He wrapped his arms around Blair's petite waist at the same time Blair went for the top button on his pants.

'A little help?' Blair demanded breathlessly.

'With…what?' Chuck asked at the same time as kissing Blair's cleavage. A shiver of pleasure raced down Blair's spine.

'With your Blair proof pants. What are you opposed to sex with me so much that you had to get locked pants?'

Chuck reached down and smoothly undid the button. 'Ya, only the girls at Victrola can open them.'

'Ha ha. Let's get this over with asshole.'

'Hey, you're the one marrying me.'

Blair undid her own pants and shimmied them halfway down her legs. 'Well that's because you're an asshole that I love.'

By now Chuck had miraculously gotten his pants off and now it was only their undergarments left. 'Condom?' Chuck held out his hand. Blair reached across him accidentally pushing him backwards onto the bed. Chuck kissed her shoulder and dragged his lips all the way down her arm.

Blair fished around the drawer until she found what she was looking for and passed it to Chuck. He pulled her down on top of him and they began the routine they knew only to well.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

'What the hell?' Blair lifted herself up from Chuck chest. She pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed. She was only wearing her bra so she decided it that whoever was at the door could wait for her to get decent.

Blair grabbed her housecoat and lazily draped over her. She padded into the kitchen and peeped through the peep hole. Outside were Serena and Dan and both had excited expressions smeared across their faces. Blair unlocked the door and let them in.

'Blair! Hi!' Serena squealed. Serena wrapped her arms around Blair then pulled back to get a look at her attire.

'Hey Humphrey.' Blair threw in.

'Nice to see you, Blair.' Dan commented.

Serena was still transfixed on Blair's attire. 'Blair, its two in the afternoon, what are you doing in a house coat?'

Just as she said it Chuck walked in clad in only boxers and a head of messy hair. 'Hey Serena, Dan.'

Serena shut her eyes and shook her head. 'Don't answer that question Blair. I have a feeling I don't want to know.'

Chuck came behind Blair and snaked his arms around her waist. Blair smiled mischievously. 'You're probably right.'

Dan cleared his throat. 'Um, anyways, Serena and I actually came here to tell you something.'

Serena placed one hand on Dan's chest and wrapped the other around him. 'Right, why don't we sit down?'

Blair led everyone into the spacious living room while Chuck went to put on a shirt. While they were waiting Blair went into the kitchen and started to make everyone coffee.

'Serena? Dan? Coffee?' Blair called.

'No thanks!' Serena called back.

'I'll have one. Black thanks.' Dan responded.

'Kay!'

Dan lowered his voice to a whisper. 'Are you sure you want to tell them so soon?'

'Yes, Blair has always been my best friend and whether I like it or not Chuck is not only my brother but her fiancé.'

Dan ran his hands through his hair. 'Okay, whatever you want.'

Just then Chuck walked back in followed by Blair who was carrying two hot coffees.

'So what was it you wanted to tell us?' Blair asked while she put down the coffees.

'Well, something really big happened and we wanted Blair to be the first to know.' Serena smiled deviously at Chuck.

'Aw, that's so sweet what is it?' Blair had a clueless smile on her face.

Dan wrapped his arm around Serena and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Dan was about to open his mouth to encourage Serena on but Chuck got there first.

He touched Blair's back and she turned to him. 'Isn't it obvious?'

'What?'

'Serena is…with child.' Chuck proclaimed like he had just solved a mystery.

'No way! Tell me it's true!' Blair squealed.

Serena nodded. 'Yes it's true but Dan and I were hoping you'd here it from us not Chuck.' Serena tried to shoot daggers at Chuck but she was too happy.

Blair jumped up from her chair and enveloped Serena in a bear hug. 'This is great! I'm going to be an aunt!'

* * *

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter I put in to fill and also to introduce Blair and Chuck. Next will be Nate! REVIEW! **

**Sorry for deleting it and then re posting it but I found out that no one really reviews unless you ask them to so her I am, asking you to review.**

**ava**


	3. Speeches to Guys in Comatose

Nate had just finished a round of drinks with a friend at the Palace and was now making his way back to his apartment. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. It was Katie the secretary at his office building.

'Hello?'

'Hi, it's Katie.'

'Yes, is something wrong?'

Nate turned to cross the street. He should have gone all the way to the crosswalk but his apartment was right across the street.

'Well, sort of.'

'What is it?'

All of a sudden a blaring horn interrupted their conversation. Nate whipped his head around to see where it was coming from but it was too late. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Someone screamed on the sidewalk, an impact bigger than a bulldozer hit Nate's legs, searing pain ripped throughout his whole body threatening to tear him apart and then everything went black.

* * *

Serena, Dan, Blair and Chuck were all sitting in Blair's living room when Chuck's phone rang. The screen read Lenox Hill Hospital. Chuck motioned for everyone to quiet down. He calmly flipped open his phone.

'Hello, Chuck Bass speaking.'

Serena, Dan and Blair sat silently as the listened to Chuck's half of the conversation. They knew something was wrong but they didn't know what.

Chuck stood up just as the conversation was finishing. There was pain etched in his eyes. But he wasn't going to let it any further than that. He closed the phone and shook his head. Blair stood up and gently placed her hand on his elbow.

'What is it?'

Serena and Dan both stood up as they realized the intensity of whatever had just happened.

Chuck looked up at them all. 'Nathaniel was in accident.'

Serena clamped her hand over her mouth. Blair sharply drew in a breath.

Dan was the only one who could get any words out. 'Is he okay?'

Chuck didn't answer right away and Serena knew that he wasn't. She fell into Dan's arms and buried her head in his chest. Dan felt her tears soak through his shirt.

'The doctors said that they're doing everything they can but he isn't even conscious.'

Blair ran her hands through her hair and fell back onto the couch. She rested her head in her hands and tried to hide her tears but there were too many to even pretend.

'We can go down to the hospital but there really isn't any point. Right now they're just doing tests and once they now what's wrong they'll send him into surgery.'

Serena lifted her head so she could ask the only question she had. 'How?'

'It's pretty simple.' Chuck paused to choke back the tears that he wouldn't let fall. 'Our dear Nathaniel crossed the street without using the crosswalk and was hit. Apparently the driver kept driving but there were witnesses.'

Serena's knees buckled and Dan tightened his grip so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

Blair wiped away her tears and stood up. Shakily she spoke up. 'I guess we should go even if the doctors are saying not to.'

Serena pushed out an agreement broken up by sobs so they left for Lenox Hill.

Once in Chuck's car everyone seemed to get even more hysterical because now they were actually going to see what was left of Nate.

It seemed like the ten minute drive to the hospital was hours long but finally they were there.

Chuck parked his car on the side walk outside of the emergency entrance and all four of them hurried into the hospital. Chuck made his way to the front desk quickly and got the information out of the overwhelmed, under aged secretary. Then Chuck navigated the way to the room Nate was in. They braced themselves for something they knew was not going to be pretty.

Serena reached out for the handle and slowly turned the knob. The door opened silently to a room bright with blinding fluorescent lights and beeping machines. Nate's bed was right in the middle of the room so it was literally impossible to avoid it. Serena clutched onto Dan's arm and reached behind for Blair's hand. When she found Blair's hand it was uncontrollably shaking and ice cold almost exactly imitating Serena's. The sight in front of them was enough to unnerve anybody but Chuck and Dan both seemed very calm.

No one really knew what to do except just stand there. He seemed too fragile to touch, like at any moment Nate would just crumble away. Chuck was the first one to make a move but it wasn't towards Nate.

'I can't do this.' He murmured and then walked out of the room somberly.

Dan bent so he could whisper in Serena's ear. 'You go, I'll get coffee.'

Serena spun around and whipped her hands around Dan's neck. She pressed her face into his shoulder and spoke an almost inaudible response. 'No, don't go. I need you right now. Please?'

'Of course. Of course.' Dan cradled her head and stroked her hair. 'Shhh, shhh, I'll stay.'

'Thank you.' Serena placed a kiss on his shoulder and still holding Blair's hand gently walked to Nate's bedside.

Serena sat down in one of the two chairs and Dan stood behind her. Blair perched on the edge of her seat and reached for Nate's hand. They sat like that for almost an hour and nobody spoke even one word. Finally Dan rubbed Serena on the shoulder and stood her up.

'We should go and get something to eat. It can't be that healthy for you not to eat anything.'

Serena silently nodded and they left. Just as they were leaving Serena turned her head back to Blair and kindly told her they'd be back.

* * *

When they got back with an extra coffee and an extra Chuck in tow they found Blair fast asleep on Nate's knees, the blanket beneath her curls soaked with tears. Chuck walked up to where she was and scooped her up in one fluid motion.

'We'll be back.' Chuck called over his shoulder as he left the room, Blair resting in his strong arms.

Serena went and sat down in the same chair that Blair had been in. Dan took the other chair. He grabbed Serena's hand and rubbed it with his thumb. He felt Serena immediately relax. Serena used her other hand to brush back Nate's bangs from his eyes. She let her hand resting on his forehead and took a deep breath.

'Nate, oh god. Please Nate, please. Don't do this to me; don't do this to Chuck or anyone else.' She choked back a wave of tears but plowed through them. 'We all love you and there is no way any of us could carry on with our lives if you didn't do it with us.'

Dan rubbed circles on Serena's back and moved to her neck. Serena leant her head into Dan's arm and kissed the crook of his elbow.

'You can pull through this Nate, I know you can. The world needs you whether you know it or not.' Serena wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and stood up. She faced Dan and he stood up as well. 'I don't know what else to do.'

Any emotions Serena hadn't let out in the past hour finally came through. She freely cried and her body shook. She doubled over as if in great pain and whimpered Dan's name.

Dan placed his hands on Serena's elbows and ever so lightly brought her up to a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on the top of her head. Serena shut her eyes tight and prayed that this was all a dream.

'I think someone wants to talk to Nate.' Dan told Serena.

She opened her eyes and saw Blair standing in the doorway looking distraught and out of place. As they left Serena reached out her hand and gave Blair's hand a squeeze. As if that was all the strength she needed she drifted to Nate's side.

Once the door was shut she cleared her throat. 'I'm not very good at making speeches to guys in comatose pretty much because I've had no practice, thankfully, so I'll just give it a go and if you feel the need to stop me you go ahead and wake up and tell me.

'I don't know how long I've none this for and I don't know why I haven't told anyone and I don't know why I even do but the thing is Nate, I love you. Not like a brother or friend but like I really love you. And I definitely don't love Chuck this much.

'It's stupid that I can only say this to you if you're knocked out and I don't know if you can even hear me but I really love you and I don't even know if there will be a point to my life know that I've admitted how much I love you. So Nate, wake up. Be strong and do it for me because I promise that if you do wake up I will not stop loving you.'

Blair finished and let the tears she had been holding in spill out. They fell to the floor, they fell in her lap and they fell onto Nate's hand. Blair brushed away the tears that had landed on Nate's cut up hand but before she could pull her hand away his finger weakly latched onto her hand.

Blair gasped and her sobs became louder and more panicked. At first she thought she was imagining things but then his eyes fluttered open and they locked on hers.

'Blair.'

She moved so she could hear his meager voice.

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

Blair bent down and gracefully planted her lips on his and kissed him. Not ferociously and not fiery but filled with more passion then all kisses with Chuck combined.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and i know im gonna lose a few readers with the whole Blair and Nate thing but I can't deny that they are meant for each other. Any review is greatly appreciated especially those of encouragement. I didn't get many reviews last chapter so im hoping to do better on this chapter. love y'all**

**ava**


	4. Room 14

**Six Months Later**

There were only two things that Blair was sure of. One was that she was madly in love with Nathaniel Archibald and two; she was madly in hate with her former fiancé Chuck Bass. Ever since that day in the hospital those two things had been clear and for that Blair was glad. Yes, she had thought that Chuck was the one and until six months ago she had thought she would spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Chuck Bass but things change quickly.

She had woken up to an empty bed which was a bad start to her day. Usually she was woken by a sweet kiss on the lips from Nate but today it was the phone that caused her to arouse from her bed. There was a note on her dresser from Nate saying that he had been needed at work early and didn't want to wake her. The phone call was only a telemarketer which pissed Blair off immensely.

Next she phoned Serena just to find out the cable lines were being worked on outside her house so she wouldn't be able to use the phone or the TV or the computer. She went back into the bedroom and picked up her cell phone. At least she had that. On the third ring Serena picked up.

'Hey B.' Serena said in a tired and an annoyed voice.

'Good Morning to you to.' Blair replied in a confused tone.

'I'm tired B, so make it quick.'

'What's up?' Blair asked in worriedly.

'Oh nothing. Just seven and a half months pregnant.'

'Right. Well then I will make it quick.'

'Go ahead.'

'Do you think Nate's cheating on me?' Blair asked embarrassedly.

'Hmmm, do I think Nate is cheating on you? No. Do I think you're paranoid? Yes.'

'Thanks for your support.'

'Don't worry B; Nate is out with Dan they left about an hour ago.'

Blair nodded on the other end of the phone. Then she processed what Serena had just said. 'Wait, he's out with Dan?'

'Yep, as we speak.'

'That's weird, the note he left me said he was at work.'

'He'll be home soon enough Blair, just don't spend all your time worrying about things you know you shouldn't be.'

'Okay. Talk to you later.'

'Of course. But seriously B, don't worry. I'll phone you if they get back.'

'Love you, feel better!' And on that note Blair hung up.

Blair had her reasons to suspect bad behaviour from her men because the last time she was in a relationship the man she in it with cheated on her big time. Namely Chuck and the secretary at the Bass Company. And although she knew that Nate would never do that to her, she still couldn't help it.

_Flashback_

_Blair had just come out of Nate's room, her spirits higher than high when she saw Chuck and Lori, the secretary for the Bass Company, deep in a lip lock with their backs facing Blair. Normally she would have been devastated by this but since she had no reason to want to still be with Chuck she didn't let it get to her._

_Blair calmly walked up to Chuck and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and a look of horror washed over his face as he recognized who it was that had interrupted his moment with Lori._

'_Uh. Blair, Hi.'_ _Chuck stammered._

'_Hello Charles.' Blair turned to face Lori. 'And you must be Lori, I've heard so much about you. Little did I know it was because you are having an affair with my husband.'_

_Chuck just sat there at a loss for words. Funny thing is he was still stroking Lori's thigh._

'_Anyways Charles, don't trouble yourself over this because it's over.' _

'_Blair, honey. I can explain.'_

_Blair slid the huge engagement ring off her finger. 'No need, save your mouth for Lori.'_

_She gracefully dropped the diamond into Chuck's hand and walked herself right back into Nate's room._

Blair called up the maid and asked her to make breakfast. She sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper. The co-headline read: **BENDELS CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS. **Blair couldn't understand why the world was so against her. No Bendels was like no food or something traumatic like that.

* * *

Serena sat on the couch trying to read Wuthering Heights but not succeeding. She put the book down on the coffee table and pushed herself up off the couch. Serena used to get tired after a two mile jog and know she got tired after getting out of bed. She rubbed her swollen belly and padded into the small kitchen. When Dan and Serena hat gotten married they decided they would rather live in Brooklyn than in the Upper East Side. They had bought an average sized flat that was about a third of the price of any penthouse in the UES and only a quarter of the price.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk out of it. She poured a glass and sat down on one of the stools. Her cell phone was lying on the counter but still there were no new calls from Dan. He had left with Nate earlier but hadn't told her where. She expected it was some guy thing and didn't really think much of it. That is until her cell phone beeped with a text from Dan.

**need aid at novori. now.**

Of course Serena knew it wasn't anything serious because honestly what could happen at a jewelry store that could be so dramatic. But, Serena was curious so she threw a coat over her maternity dress and left. She hailed a taxi and hopped in. On the way there she flipped her phone open and texted Dan back asking what the big problem was.

The cab stopped at the Novori and she handed him a twenty. He said his thanks and she said hers and then she walked in through the front door. Nate and Dan were both awkwardly talking to a sales lady and both were looking very out of place.

Serena walked up beside Dan and placed her hand on his elbow. 'What's up? Why'd you need me here so fast?'

Dan placed a quick sweet kiss on her lips and then mumbled. 'Nate's got a problem.'

Serena subconsciously rubbed her bloated stomach. 'Oh and what's that?'

'He kind of needs to get something for Blair…'

'And that would be?'

'A ring, an engagement ring.'

Serena squealed and grabbed Nate's arm to spin him around. 'Nate! You did not tell me that you were proposing to Blair!'

Nate smiled a sly smile. 'Well I am and I need help with it.'

Serena bee lined for the counter and scoped the rings out. She told the lady to bring out a selected few so she could inspect them and within five minutes had picked one. It was an 18K White Gold Tulip Ring. **(A/N: Look it up! It's sooooooo beautiful!)**

Nate looked at Serena in awe; he scratched his chin and then patted Serena on the back. 'I don't know what I'd do without you S, the ring is beautiful.'

The sales lady packaged the ring and gave Nate the bill. He paid it with a huge smile on his face and then turned to Serena. 'So…now how do I propose to her?'

'Nate! You haven't figured this out yet?'

'No. I usually have Blair to do the planning.'

'Well Blair's not doing the planning for this and neither am I because I feel that you should at least do something to be apart of your engagement.'

'I'm the one getting down on one knee, remember?'

'Yeah, Yeah. See you later Nate.'

Serena wrapped her arm around Dan's waist and they took off. They took a walk all the way to Madison Square Park and there they sat down. Serena was literally panting because carrying around a thirty pound bulge was not easy business.

Dan gently rubbed her stomach and kissed her forehead. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine just tired.'

'How 'bout our little girl?'

'Dan! You don't know if it's a girl! What if it's a boy and you give him personality issues?' Serena joked.

'I can tell that it's a girl. And what a beautiful girl she will be.'

Serena smiled at Dan.

'Maybe as pretty as her mom…maybe.'

'Dan…' Serena leaned to kiss him and leaned in as well. Their lips met in the same way they always did but this time was different. Their lips and tongues and hands carried more passion, more caring and more love. Not only for each other but for the baby that was theirs forever.

* * *

Serena and Dan were waiting in the Doctor's office for their monthly check up. Serena had decided that today they would finally find out if they were really having a girl. Serena sat in her chair nervously ringing her hands, her eyes darting around the room. Dan reached over and grabbed her hands in one of his and brought them up to his mouth. He gently placed a kiss on both and then laid them back down on Serena's stomach. Serena leaned her head on Dan's shoulder and kissed his neck.

All of a sudden there was a soft thump on the inside of Serena's stomach. She straightened up and tried to move Dan's hand to where she had felt the kick. Dan looked up at her she saw that he had felt it and was in complete awe.

'Mrs. Humphrey, we're ready for you now.' The nurse called from the front desk.

Serena stood up and so did Dan. She grabbed her purse and walked up to the desk. 'Okay, just go right down the hallway and its room 14.'

'Thanks.' Serena murmured.

Dan and Serena walked down the hallway in complete silence and stopped at room 14.

'You ready?' Dan gave Serena's hand a squeeze.

Serena nodded and they opened the door.

Inside was a middle aged woman with graying red hair sitting on the doctor's chair typing in something on her laptop.

'Serena and Dan. Good to see you again. Come have a seat.' She gestured to the two chairs against the wall.

'Thanks Dr. Maunder.' Dan responded.

She went through all the basic meeting formalities and then asked Serena to lie down on the table. Serena got up with Dan behind her, his hands on her waist, and she walked to the bedded table. She sat on the edge and pulled up her shirt and then lay down. Dan grabbed her hand and she looked at him searching his eyes for confirmation. Dan nodded and kissed her forehead.

'Okay, we are ready to go. You know the drill Serena, we'll just spread this over your stomach and then we'll take an ultrasound.'

'Okay.' Serena muttered.

Dr. Maunder did all the technical and then all of a sudden there was their baby on the screen. The baby was more pronounced this time and you could tell where its head and feet were. Dr. Maunder pointed out a few things and commented on how the baby was very healthy. She helped Serena get rid of the goo and then Serena sat up. Then she got down to what they were really there for.

'I am very glad to tell you Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey that you are going to be the proud parents of a baby girl.'

Serena clapped her hand over her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Dan cupped her face with both his hand and looked deep into her eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear and then kissed her with all the love he had and she kissed him back. Dr. Maunder just stood at the back of the room smiling at the couple.

When they broke for air Serena gasped in and whispered in Dan's ear. 'We're having a girl.'

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you like this chapter, it was originally going to be about Blair but I decided that Dan and Serena needed a chapter. **

**Raise your hand if you are fed up with the no Serena/Dan this season! I know I am. Can't wait for next episode. **

**Keep reviewing and thx to everyone who's alredy reviewed! i luv u! I'm posting this chapter in good hopes that I will get many reviews so that I will continue. Don't be lazy and leave the reviewing to someone else, coz the more reviews i get the faster I update. Oh and thanks to xoxoDanSerena for reviewing almost every chapter!**


	5. Thank the Lord for Marriage!

When Blair heard the news about the baby being a girl she immediately invited Serena and Dan over for dinner. It wasn't an extravagant t dinner, just a quaint meal to celebrate. Little did Blair know she herself would have something to celebrate soon. Once they had finished dinner they moved into the sitting room. Serena noticed that Nate looked really nervous so she stood up and asked for Nate to come out onto the veranda with her. She shut the door behind them and moved out of the view of the window.

'Nate, what's going on? You seem really nervous.' Serena questioned.

'I am. I really am and I don't know what to do.' Nate held firmly onto the railing incase he fell over. The twisting design on the railing reminded Serena of the summers in the Hamptons where the sea would twirl and twist before crashing on the sand.

'What? What are you worried about?' Serena had a feeling she knew what but she wanted Nate to admit it incase she was wrong and he got more nervous.

Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box Serena had seen only the day before. His hand was shaking so much Serena could barely read _**'Novori'**_ on the cover. He put the box in Serena's hand and cleared his throat.

'Pretend your me and I'll be Blair. What would you say?' Nate looked at Serena as if he really expected her to get down on her knee. He nodded to the floor.

'Your joking right Nate? Me? I could probably get down but getting back up might be a little difficult.' Serena smiled.

Somewhere below them a drunken group of men walked by. One turned up to the sky and screamed, 'Thank the Lord for divorce!' His friends all chorused back with 'Hells Yeah' and wolf calls.

Nate shook his head and his hair blew around him. 'That's all the encouragement I needed.'

Serena laughed her baby laugh and did a twirl on the tile floor. Her golden hair whipped around her and her dress flew out from he sides. 'No! Thank the lord for _marriage_!'

She stopped twirling and turned to back to Nate. He ran his hands through his hair and chuckled. He took a step forward and wrapped Serena up in a bear hug. 'Wait correction. That is all the encouragement I needed. But seriously Serena what do I say?'

Serena stepped back and looked dead into Nate's eyes. He swore those eyes had broken men's hearts a million times over. But he knew that there was only one pair of heart breaking eyes for him. There that's a start.

'You tell Blair how much you love her and you let your heart do the rest. I'm sure Blair will love that.' Serena said sincerely well getting a far off look in her eyes.

'What are you thinking 'bout now?'

'I'm thinking about the night Dan proposed to me.' Nate got a look on his face like a kid at a candy store. 'And you don't get to know one thing about except that what ever Dan did he did it right because I said yes.'

Serena opened the door back to the sitting room and left Nate to think about what she had said. Serena on the other hand was thinking about Dan proposing.

_It was a chilly Christmas Eve and Serena and Dan were on their way home from Central Park where they had been for the annual Christmas Play in the Park. This year it had been White Christmas, One of Serena's favourites. The snow had started to fall a few blocks back and Dan had given Serena his coat. They had been holding hands but when Serena's hands got to cold she stuffed her hands in the pockets and Dan pulled an arm around her._

_Her chilled hands landed on a square leather box. She felt her heart pick up a few beats and pulled it out. She stopped walking and Dan stopped as well. He turned back to her and motioned for her to keep walking. She just stood there as white as if she' seen a ghost._

'_What's the matter? It's cold, come on.' He waited for her to answer and just before he was about to protest again his eyes saw the box wrapped in her shaking hands. _

_He wasn't sure if she was shaking because the cold or because of the box in her hand but none the less he quickly reached for her hand and pulled it so she was standing pressed up against him. He felt her hot breath on his neck and bent it so his mouth was level with her ears. _

'_I was going to ask you when we got home but now is as good as ever.' He gulped and she instinctively wrapped one arm around his body._

'_I've loved you since the first day I saw you and even if I didn't know it I know it now. You're beautiful, intelligent, talented, and funny but mostly when you don't want to be. And also you're a little sexy, just a little. You only want what's best for everyone and I only want what's best for you 'coz Lord knows you deserve it.' He put his finger under Serena's chin and pulled it up so he could see her eyes. 'And I don't want to be married to you because then I can go around flaunting my prize wife but because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Honestly I couldn't care if we were married or dating or whatever because I love you and nothing else really matters then that.'_

_Dan felt a tear land on his finger where it was still resting on the bottom of Serena's chin. He looked and saw that there was no trace of happiness on her face just confusion. He stepped back, still holding her hands and asked with his eyes what was going on._

_Serena choked back a tear and told him clearly. 'I just don't why, I don't why you're choosing me over all the other girls out there who can give you so much more than me and I especially don't why I can't just say yes._

'_Here you are, baring your soul to me, choosing me over the other girls and all I can say is I don't now. Maybe all I need is one more reassuring fact or maybe I need time or maybe, maybe…all I need is for you to kiss me.'_

_Dan took the initiative and enveloped her in his arms. He crashed his lips onto hers and he felt the warmth of her mouth and hands and tongue seeping into his own body. He grabbed the back of her neck and tangled his hands in her hair which was now dusted with snowflakes. They kept on kissing until every passer-by had stopped and stared and more. They kissed only taking breaths when Dan lunged with his lips for her neck or she went for his collar bone. _

_And then finally after who knows how long they broke apart and Serena whispered the one word Dan had been waiting for, 'Yes.'_

'Serena? Serena? You there?' Blair was calling at her.

'Huh? What?' Serena answered, still in daze.

'Oh I was just saying Nate and I were going to go make some drinks. Do you want one? Non-alcoholic of course.' Blair stood up and so did Nate.

'Yeah sure, whatever you have.' Serena had a feeling this was it and that when Blair and Nate came back with the drinks Blair would be engaged.

Serena jumped onto the couch Dan was on as soon as they left and whispered in her what Nate was doing. Dan was surprised but he had also known that it was bound to happen soon.

**In the other room…**

Blair had her back turned to Nate and was going on about some random stuff from work. Nate pulled out the ring Serena had chosen and bent down on his knee. Blair turned the blender on and reached for glasses.

'Are you even listening Nate?' Blair slowly turned around.

'No, but I'm going to ask you to listen to me.' Blair nodded silently.

'We've known each other for a while and throughout that while we've gone through bad stuff, good stuff and really good stuff.' Nate smiled deviously right into Blair's eyes. 'But if we can still be here together strong doesn't that mean something? Everyone always says that if there were rough times in the beginning they last throughout your whole relationship but maybe just the fact that we can get through those rough times is enough indication that we are meant to be.' Nate stood up so that he could hold onto Blair. 'If you say yes you will probably make me the happiest man on earth, well I might be happier in bed tonight, but that's not on topic.

'Blair Cornelia Waldorf will you marry me?'

Blair looked into the eyes of her one love and nodded a nod worth a thousand words but not half as meaningful as the kiss they shared. Nate took her in his arms and kissed literally like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her eyes, nose, mouth and all over until he ran out of breath. Blair grabbed his shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. She licked his bottom lip and he tasted her salty tears. He grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on. She gasped only for a second and then brought her lips to his once again.

Just then there was a knock on the wall separating the sitting room and kitchen. Blair smiled through joyous tears at her friends. 'I'm engaged!' She sobbed.

Serena ran to her as fast as her legs would take her and squished her in a hug. Nate and Dan both laughed at the same time and then Dan stuck out his hand to shake Nate's.

'Congrats man.' Dan chuckled.

Serena then landed herself on Nate and whispered in his ear, 'I told you she would say yes.'

The four friends sat down on the bar stools while Blair got up and finished the drinks. They talked way into the night and finally the night ended when Dan and Serena went home and Nate officially became the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in awhile and I know this chapter is short but I had to work my but off of extra hard these last few weeks so i could see Spring Awakening! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and it'll make me smile (and update faster!)**


	6. Who I Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except for Eliza, but whose she?**

**I used alot of Twilight stuff in here, see if you get any of them! If you do, you might get a special treat!**

**So here's why I reposted: I had a change of heart. Basically, Blair is married to Nate now. Sorry. But thats the way it was meant to be.**

* * *

Six Weeks Later

'Aw, Poor Blair, Nathaniel decided for one night in his life he didn't want to have sex with his lovely and adoring fiancé.' Serena sang to Blair who was pouting at her from across Serena's living room. They had decided that they would have a relaxing girl day and were scheduled for Mani's and facials at two. Blair's favorite house visit spa was coming to Serena's flat.

'I know it sounds stupid but it's kind of weird that Nate didn't want to? He usually jumps right in.' Blair smiled mischievously at her play on words.

'Ew, that's beyond anything I ever want to hear. Plus it isn't actually that weird, think of all the nights in your lifetime with Nate… not with him with him but you know just in the future you have so many more nights to do whatever you need to do, why worry about one night?' Serena shrugged and took a sip of her orange juice. Serena slurped the last bit through her bendy straw and made an attempt to get up for more but Blair was too quick.

'Oh no you don't! I have strict orders from Dan to keep you off your feet and I feel that maybe I owe him for encouraging Nate to buy the ring.' Blair finished, her cheeks flushing red. Blair Waldorf was never obligated to help anyone and if she was then whoever did her a favor; did her a big favor. She took the glass from Serena's hand.

'Yes, true, but it was me who shook some sense into Nate when he was having doubts about it.' Serena quipped. A triumphant and proud look plastered on her tired face. It was only a couple more weeks until her daughter would be born and she was quite fed-up with her stomach.

'None the less, if something weird happens to you under my care, Dan will probably never let me hear the end of it. You may also lose your Maid of Honor title if you disobey me. You'll be demoted to the second row with my Great-Aunt Lorena' Blair nodded and spun on her 3.1 by Phillip Lim heel towards the kitchen.

'Fine but you're gonna have to let me stand up at some point, like when I really have to go to the bathroom…'

'Yes, the bathroom is your one and only exception.' Blair called from the kitchen.

'Okay and what about if my water breaks?' Serena retorted.

'You know it's a little too early in the morning for scary talk like that.' Blair teased as she made her way back into the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and a glass of wine.

'Don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking wine as well?' Serena taunted back eyeing the wine glass filled to the top in Blair's small hands. Serena shifted positions on the vintage couch trying to accommodate the mounting pain in her lower back.

'I'm trying to cope with the loss of sex last night, try to understand S.' Blair exclaimed dramatically. She handed the orange juice to Serena and sat down on the coffee table her and Serena had found at the art gallery down the street. It had reminded them of their desks at school when their days had been carefree with nothing to worry about. So on impulse alone they had bought it and carried it back to Serena's apartment. They were offered help countless times but they refused simply saying that they needed the exercise.

'Blair, its one night. Imagine having no sex for more than three months. And on top of that no alcohol to sooth you.'

'Yeah but no one ever has to go through that…' Blair said, very convinced. Her eyes wandered to the orange juice in Serena's hand and then to her swollen stomach. 'Well except you and all the other knocked up women in the world.'

'Excuse me but I like to think of myself as an Expectant Woman rather than impregnated or knocked up. You make me sound like I got drunk one night and had sex with a random man.' Serena said annoyed by the label Blair had put on her.

'Well isn't that kind of how Serena Junior actually did get conceived?' Blair eyed Serena suggestively.

Serena stared up at the ceiling recalling that night back from her memories. It had been a very good night.

'_Damn it Dan! Could you not have just waited until I wasn't around to flirt with my cousin? You had to engage in her coquetry right in front of my face!' Serena pulled her hand out of Dan's grasp and turned to look out the picture window of their Brooklyn flat._

'_Is that what you think that was? Because if you do than we have more problems than me flirting with Nina! Like for instance trust! We're married Serena and when we said our vows I wasn't kidding around!' Dan ran his hand through his hair and frustratedly rubbed his cheek._

_Serena didn't turn back to face Dan when she spoke. 'Then what was it Dan?' Serena hastily wiped away a tear running down her cheek. 'I'm pretty sure that the couple sitting at the other end of the restaurant knew it was flirting!'_

_Dan walked towards the window and placed his hands on Serena's shoulders. She reached up her right hand to grab his left and blinked back another tear._

'_You don't know how much I am willing myself to believe that everything back at the restaurant was just a trick of my mind. I want that so bad, but I can't just tell myself to forgive you. Just think about what would you do if I did this?' She turned to face him and he grabbed her other hand._

'_The exact same thing that you're doing except I probably would not be even close to this calm, so you have every right to be morally and physically pissed off at me.' Dan grimaced at the thought of her being physically ticked. It could go two ways; no sex or a lot of punching. 'All I was doing was helping the girl out. Her ex-boyfriend was sitting at another table and you were there when she said how ugly and fat she must be. Plus Serena, she's nineteen. How in the world do you think I could ever find someone more attractive and alluring than you? Whether she was nineteen or thirty!'_

'_Sure Dan, that was nice of you but maybe next time tell me before you do your good deeds so that I don't end up making a mess out of myself and drinking four times my share of wine.' Serena smirked and tugged at Dan's collar._

'_It's not a problem for me. You know the drunk and vulnerable Serena is sort of sexy. Almost more sexy then the sober and confident Serena.' Dan leaned forward and traced the curve of her bottom lip with his tongue. She captured his top lip in between hers and ran her hands up and down his strong back. _

_She felt him shiver underneath her touch and then felt herself do the same as kissed and licked his way down her neck into her cleavage. She braided her hands in his hair securing his closeness as he moved his lips back up to hers. Their wet lips battled for control at the same time both surrendering under the power of each other._

_Dan backed into the bedroom and pulled Serena with him. He had one hand firmly on the small of her bare back where he had hiked her shirt up and the other around her neck. Their heads moved side to side as they fiercely played with each other's mouths._

'Okay, yeah, that's how it happened but it wasn't out of stupidity it was out of love.' Serena stated. 'That was cheesy, wasn't it?'

'Yes, but that doesn't make it bad. I mean the way Chuck proposed to me was as cheesy as a Hallmark card but I still said yes.'

'What about Nate?' Serena questioned.

'Nate too. But just the way Chuck did it made me feel like a princess.'

'Yes but you don't have to feel like a princess to be in love. You can feel like this,' Serena gestured to her bloated abdomen, 'and still be in love.'

'I know, O.K?' Blair threw daggers at Serena like there was something she was trying to hide.

'Um, B?'

'Yeah.' Blair answered.

'What's going on? You're talking about Chuck like you're still in love with him.'

'It's Nate, Serena. He's the one I'm marrying.' Blair swerved around the actual statement Serena had made.

'Of course he's the one you're marrying, but is he the one you're in love with?'

'I love Nate. And that's that.' Blair's final tone made it sound like the discussion was over but Serena wasn't backing down.

'No it isn't, because you can love Nate and still love Chuck at the same time. I love Dan more than anything but I still love Nate…and Chuck too. Maybe not in the same way but I do.' Serena evinced. She once again adjusted the way she was sitting. She lowered her hand to her back and rubbed circles.

'S? Is there something wrong? Blair stood up and came over to Serena.

'I think I'm just a little stiff.' Serena stared up at Blair and smirked. 'You know from all the not being permitted to move an inch.' She'd covered up her pain for that one but she didn't know for how much longer she could.

'Ha ha. I guess what Dan doesn't know can't hurt him. Go ahead, you are now officially allowed to stand.' Blair extended her arm to help Serena up.

Once Serena was up she quickly brought up the subject of love again. 'Blair, honestly I couldn't care if you were in love with your boss as long as you were really in love with him.'

'Ugh! I just don't get it. How can I be so happy with Nate but long so much for Chuck? All I do know is that if I leave Nate it will break his heart.'

'So don't leave him. If you really love Nate more than Chuck, forget about whose better in bed or whose proposal was the best, just who really love than don't leave Nate. But if Chuck is who you'd rather be with then be with him. As much as he disgusts me.' Serena grabbed Blair's hand and squeezed it urging her to tell her what was going on.

'I don't know Serena! Because when I was telling Nate how I felt about him in the hospital there was a feeling I had never felt before deep inside me. A swelling of love that made me feel whole but with Chuck I felt passion and love coursing through my veins to fast for me to handle.

Serena walked into the bedroom and motioned for Blair to follow her. She went into the closet and daintily pulled a box off the top shelf. It was ornately decorated in gold, blue and silver with an inscription on the top in Latin.

'Vos quod ego es forever. Dan gave me the box eight Christmases ago. Aaron and I had broken up before I left for university and I was alone for Christmas. I didn't know what it meant but I was too lazy to figure it out. I was just amazed at how beautiful it was.'

Blair picked it up out of Serena's hands and spun it around. She ran her fingers across the engraving and over the soft wood.

'Then I got a new roommate who was majoring in ancient languages. She found it on my dresser and told me what it meant. You and I are forever. I almost started crying. That's what I said to my mom in junior when she was about to run away with Rufus.'

'And he remembered?'

Serena nodded and continued. 'I thought I was still in love with Aaron because I had this huge whole in my chest but when Olivia told me what it meant I knew the whole was left over from Dan. So I phoned him and repeated back the phrase to him instead of saying hello. He then told me that I should get on a plane and visit him. You pretty much know what happens from there.'

'Yes and that's all very sweet but how does that have anything to do with me and Nate and Chuck?'

'When I thought I was in love with Aaron I was confused. But all I needed was a reminder of the way Dan and I used to be and I knew who I was really in love with.'

'It's not that easy for me though because we all knew that you and Aaron were just a past time and that one day you would go back to Dan. Do you know who I really am going to end up with?' Blair flopped onto Serena's bed and opened the box. There was a note written in Dan's hand writing.

_Because I Love you…_

Blair was immediately sent back to the day of Bart's Funeral when she had told Chuck she loved him and that she was there for him.

_Blair chased Chuck down the street away from the Palace and towards his limo. 'Chuck!' She yelled. 'Stop!' She slowed when she got to where he was waiting to open the door._

'_Don't go or if you have to leave…let me come with you.'_

'_I appreciate your concern.' Chuck turned and opened the limo's back door._

'_No you don't, you don't appreciate anything today.' Blair said as she stepped closer to the limo.' Chuck looked back at her breathing heavily. 'But I don't care. Whatever you're going through, I want to be there for you.'_

'_We've talked about this.' Chuck's voice picked up a hint of anger. 'You are not my girlfriend.'_

_Blair looked at Chuck sadly. 'But I am me.' Chuck glared at her still angry. 'And you are you.'_

_Blair reached for Chuck's hand on the limo door. 'We're Chuck and Blair,' She pulled his hand up, 'Blair and Chuck.' Chuck was trembling but now not in anger._

'_The worst thing you've ever done,' Bair's eyes started to well up, 'The darkest thought you've ever had.' Chuck was trying not to give in, not to admit he was in love with her. 'I will stand by you through anything.'_

_Chuck's eyes pierced Blair but she didn't back up or let go of his hand. 'And why would you do that?' Chuck asked disbelievingly._

_Blair moved her face just inches away from his and spoke in barely a whisper. 'Because I love you.'_

_Chuck swallowed hard and blinked back tears as Blair nodded to reinforce her statement. Chuck pulled his hand away from Blair's and stepped off the curb. 'Well that's too bad.'_

That day had hurt Blair more than she'd ever been hurt before. Blair was crying now and Serena didn't know what was going on. 'Blair, B? What's the matter?'

Blair stood up and looked Serena dead in the eye. 'I know who it is.'

'Who? Who who is?'

'Who I love…'Blair pushed back her eye and shut her eyes tight. She inhaled deeply and slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Three Months Later

October 12

Blair stood at the back of the church hyperventilating while Serena, Jenny and Eliza, a college friend, put the finishing touches on her dress. Jenny had designed Blair's dress to perfection and now it was show time.

Blair fixed her veil and did one pace to the back of the hall and to the front and then the music started. First Jenny went out on the arm of one of the groomsmen, then Eliza on the next and finally Serena on the Best Man's arm. Finally Blair's little sister Yale went out clumsily tossing white rose petals here and there.

And then came the Bride's march. Blair turned the corner of the hall at the same time her father Harold did and they linked arms. As they walked into the church, three hundred people all stood at the same time to watch Blair slowly walk in. But Blair only had eyes for the man standing at the altar. He stood like nothing could shake him but Blair could tell that on the inside he was killing himself.

She studied his hands clasped together in the front. Smooth fingers that had traced every contour of her body and pleased her in so many ways. They shook ever so slightly as Blair's fiancé tried to control himself. Her eyes then wandered up. Heavy and irregular breaths racked his chest and she knew that beneath his jacket and shirt his heart was beating almost as fast as hers. She saw his lips, those beautiful lips, so sweet and tender. She knew every single line of those. His cheeks flushed red reminded her of the single rose he had given to her last night before she had left for her bachelorette party.

She saved his eyes for last because she knew they would knock her breath out of her. And nothing was different this time. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared deeply into his eyes. Her dad glanced over and gave her a reassuring smile. They had reached the altar where Blair's future husband was waiting. Blair looked up into his eyes again from underneath the veil and smiled. He smiled tentatively back and Blair started to feel the tears already.

'Who gives this woman to this man?' The minister asked.

'I do.' Harold replied.

Blair's father kissed her on the cheek and pinched her hand in comfort. Blair stepped onto the altar and grabbed the hands of her love. Nathaniel Archibald.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Blair and Nate in holy matrimony which is commended to be honourable. Marriage is a tribute at which Blair and Nate receive today. Now before I go on does anyone have any objections on why this couple should not be together?" everyone was silent.

'Jolly good. Now, do you Nate take this Blair to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honour and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do.' Nate smiled at Blair.

'Do you Blair take this Nate to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honour and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do.' Blair slurred through her tears.

'The rings, if you please.' The minister sang out.

Serena handed Blair a ring and Chuck handed Nate a ring.

'Now Nate, repeat after me.' Nate nodded. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'With this ring I thee wed.' Nate said as he slipped the ring onto Blair's small fingers.

'Blair, your turn, now repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.'

Blair swallowed and spoke. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You, Nate, may now kiss the bride.'

Nate leapt forward and gathered Blair in his arms. He bent down and enveloped her lips in his. Blair let her tongue slip into his warm mouth for a second and then remembered that they were still in front of a lot of people.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

The rest of the church might have cheering and laughing but Blair only had eyes for Nate. Nate only had ears for Blair and neither had lips for anyone else.

* * *

**(A/N) So I changed it because of some readers and because of my personal preferance. **

**Hate me or Love me...**

**You still gotta review!**

**AVA**


	7. Love You More Than Anyone

'See? I had a feeling it would be Nate.' Serena said.

Blair nodded, too afraid that if she spoke her epiphany would disappear.

'Is that what you really want?' Serena asked while massaging her stomach.

Blair tested her voice. 'Yes, but I don't just want…Nate,' nothing flashed into thin air, 'I love Nate. You see, I think Chuck and me,' Blair explained, 'were nothing but the perfect way to have a good time with someone you cared about.'

Serena shook her dumbfounded. 'So, a relationship?' She seemed to be leaning away from the idea that Blair had really been in love with Chuck. If she could change her mind this quick then there was no telling exactly who she was in love with.

'But not a healthy relationship! We fit well and we definitely did have fun but there was always something missing and that's what I found with Nate. Nate and I fit like this,' Blair crossed her fingers. 'We always have and hopefully always will. We're not the only together forever couple around here. Okay, so it hasn't been as smooth as you and Dan.'

Serena looked at her questioningly. It hadn't been that smooth.

'I love Nate, that's the truth. I love him more than anyone and hopefully he loves me that much, otherwise this load of diamonds was a waste.' Blair held up her left hand. 'And just to add to all that, Chuck is a fucking cheater so he deserves every piece of shit life deals him.'

'Don't you think that's a little harsh? You've cheated on Nate and he doesn't go around calling you a bitch.' Serena said.

'Well this is Chuck we're talking about. But I guess you're right. I still would like to see him end up happy. Maybe with a tramp just for fun though. But that accident hit something deep. I mean what if I had had to live the rest of my life without Nate? I don't think I could.' Blair confessed.

'Okay,' Blair exclaimed exasperatedly. 'But is it possible you only fell for him because he was lying there helplessly in that hospital bed, so vulnerable and precious?' Serena inquired

'Never!' Blair argued. 'If that had been the only reason why I promised Nate I'd never leave him then I would have left him by now. He is really not that vulnerable and helpless when you guys aren't around.' Blair teased while smiling to herself.

'Do you mind not sharing your sex life with me; I'm already feeling pretty unstable on my own.' Serena joked back, wringing her hands in actual nervousness. 'Anyways back to the subject of you and Nate.'

Well, I guess you're right. But sometimes when the only person you have to talk about your private life is the vanity mirror it's a little boring. I can't even mention sex around you or get all grumpy and huffy.' Blair declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and with a note of finality in her voice. She daintily sat down in the chair against the far wall and grimaced in pain but Blair was to busy pacing to notice.

Serena daintily sat down in the chair against the far wall and grimaced in pain but Blair was to busy pacing to notice. Then Blair stopped and bent down to take off her blue Sergio Rossi pumps and tossed them into Serena's closet. She unbuttoned the top button on her blouse and started to undo the thin belt around her petite waist.

'Blair… please no strip tease.' Serena said warily.

'No, no. I just can't think when I'm all done up and everything. Sometimes my best work is done with little or none clothes on.' Blair waited for a reaction from Serena but when there was no sign of any she continued. Serena was definitely focused on something. 'I have decided on the topic of Chuck and Nate.'

'Didn't you already do that?' Serena asked but didn't even pretend to feign any interest. It was quite probable that Blair would change her mind before she even opened her mouth.

'I'm not going to change my mind this time.' Blair pondered this thought for a second but then shook her head. Blair sat down on the table at the end of Dan and Serena's bed so she was facing Serena. 'I love Nathaniel Archibald. I absolutely do. It was just lust and being caught up in the moment with Chuck. The thing is; I can picture my life with Nate past the next time we're alone together. I can see myself marrying him in a beautiful wedding dress, having beautiful kids with him and growing old with him.' Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of growing old. 'Not that anyone will ever be able to tell I'm getting older.'

She seemed genuinely happy now that she had cleared up that crisis in her life. Serena was also happy that Blair seemed somewhat final on this point. In Serena's opinion no one was more right for Nate than Blair.

Serena broke her moment of bliss. 'And you and Chuck…' Serena held out her hand inviting Blair to share her thoughts on that aspect of her life.

'Me and Chuck?' Blair clasped her hands together confidently. 'Over. Entirely and completely over. But that's old news.

'For one thing Blair, Nate will be glad to have his Blair bear back, secondly I am proud of you for letting all that out,' Serena drew in a deep breath and clenched her fists. 'And thirdly-'

'Stop!' Blair cut her off. She stood up and walked right up to where Serena was wincing. She bent down so their noses were only mere inches apart. She watched Serena's eyes blinking fiercely listened to her heart beating rapidly in her chest a foot away.

'Blair?' Serena's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed while the pain in her abdomen increased. 'What,' inhale, 'are' exhale, 'you,' inhale, 'doing?' Sharp exhale.

What is wrong with you?' Blair stated with a look of knowing in her dark eyes.

'Nothing, I'm,' closed eyes, 'fi-'

'Don't you dare say fine because I know you're not!' Blair moved to Serena's side and slung Serena's arm that wasn't massaging her lower stomach and slung it over her shoulder. 'You need to lie down.'

'Um Blair?' Serena scratched behind her ear worriedly.

'Mhmm?' Blair started to pull Serena up.

'I don't think we're gonna have time for that.' Serena turned her head back to the navy blue chair and Blair's eyes followed. 'I think…' Blair and Serena both gulped. 'I think my water just broke.'

Sure enough where Serena had been sitting was now damp. Blair's eyes widened and she placed her hand over mouth. Then the reality hit her.

'Oh my God, my water, the baby…baby! I'm having a baby. Dan, Dan! I need to call Dan, now!' Serena reached for her purse on the bed but stopped midway clutching her side. 'Gah! This hurts! This is fucking painful!'

'Shhh! The baby can probably hear you. Think of her virgin ears.' Blair scolded very seriously. 'Wait a second; have those been contractions this whole time? Every time you winced?'

Serena nodded sheepishly. 'Yes, for about 2 and a half hours now. I thought they were just Braxton Hicks.'

'Mother of God! Shit!' Blair proclaimed pacing back and forth again. 'Sorry baby, now…you need to call Dan because your daughter wants to get of you.'

Serena sank into the bed, her composure regained. She pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial for Dan and Blair kneeled down on the bed behind her. She massaged Serena's shoulders and felt them relax slightly. Dan picked up on the second ring.

'Hi Dan, it's me.' Blair was taken aback by how calm she sounded.

'Yes, what is it love?' Dan smiled through the phone.

'Well I know it's a bit early but…' Serena started biting her nails but pulled them down when Blair moved her hands down to her lower back.

'Serena, its one in the afternoon, it's really not that early.'

'Okay, but I didn't exactly mean it in that context. I meant its two weeks before my due date,' Dan could sense where this was going but he let Serena finished due to the lack of words that came with the shock if he was right. 'Except, I think I'm in labour.'

'Are you sure?' Dan asked.

'Uh huh.' Serena answered cautiously.

'Okay, labour. That means baby. Hospital. You, me. Baby?' Dan asked in astonishment.

'Yes it's labour and yes we'll go to the hospital and of course it means baby and I'm sure as hell gonna be there so you bet your ass you will.' Serena answered somewhat jokingly.

'So how are you feeling?' asked Dan in a concerned tone.

'Well besides the contractions every four minutes. Things are going pretty good. Of course my water just broke but Blair's here with me so everything is fine. The contractions started a little more than eight minutes apart and now they're for so I guess I'm about halfway there. A little more.'

'That's bad right? We don't have much time then?' Dan worried.

'Dan! Me going into labour means a baby! Our baby and the sooner she gets here the faster this pain is over. I would say a quick labour is everything I could have ever asked for. Well, besides my husband that is.' Serena smiled.

'Honey, how are you so calm?' Dan questioned. 'You're in labour right now.'

'Really? I would have never noticed. But I don't know, I guess it's that I'm not calm, I'm just happy, and excited for our daughter.' Blair threw her hands up in exasperation as Serena's lips broke into a grin. 'I'm not freaking out because at the end of all this we are going to have a daughter.'

'I know. And I am so grateful for that but are you saying you're not worried at all by the quickness of this process?'

'Dan, just like I told you before, if you were the one in as much pain as I have been in, you would want this to be over as fast as possible.' Serena responded.

'I can't tell you how much I wish I could be in your place taking this pain for you.' Dan said. 'And I can't tell you how I love you Serena Humphrey. You are so damn strong. You are going to be a great mom.'

'And you my lovely husband are going to be a wonderful father.' Serena's eyes started welling up and Blair left the room to go phone everyone. 'And Dan?'

'Yes?'

'I hope you know that I love you just as much.'

'Okay love, get Blair to give you a ride to the hospital and I'll meet you there as soon as possible. Remember; I love you and our daughter so much.' Dan concluded.

'I love you too.' Serena clicked off and stood up. 'Blair! We have to go!' Blair came running into the room talking hurriedly to Eric who was in Vancouver with his fiancée.

'Get your skinny little ass home from Canada or I'm going to come up there myself and drag you home.' Blair considered what she had just said as Eric responded and decided against her previous statement. 'Actually you know what; I'll send Nate up to wherever the hell you are. From what I've heard, it's freezing up there.' Eric said goodbye and Blair hung up.

'That was…nice of you?' Serena commented. 'I don't know if you remember but that's where Eric is getting married. So good job.'

'Oops. But we don't have time for feeling sorry. I'll make sure to tell him I thought he was in Greenland.' Blair hardly looked sorry as she put her phone in her bag.

Blair continued, 'Oh my god! Labour! I almost forgot. Okay, Okay, all I know is don't push. That could cause problems.' Blair started pacing again but this time did not attempt to take off any of her remaining clothes. 'I'll just have to phone Eriksson, he can bring round the car.' Blair nodded.

'Um, Blair, hate to break it to you but we are not at your Madison Avenue townhouse here. There is no Jeeves or Eriksson.' Serena smirked. 'You unfortunately are actually going to have to walk to get the car.'

'Fuck! You can't walk, something bad will happen! What are we going to do?' Blair panicked.

'Blair! Calm down. I've been to prenatal classes. I know how this works,' Serena reached into the closet for the baby bag, 'and you are allowed to walk. I'm going to have to get down to the car somehow whether the men who bow art your feet or you have to get.'

'Alright, but I'm not letting you carry anything. Then you might actually hurt yourself and Dan would kill me.' Blair extended her arm to grab the stuffed bag from Serena's grip and hoisted it onto her shoulders. 'Especially not something this heavy.'

Serena just laughed and instead opted for carrying her purse which was considerably lighter. 'Okay, let's go.'

'Right. I'll drive,' Blair shook her head, 'Of course I'll drive. Can you walk?' She turned her head to Serena.

'I'm not an invalid Waldorf!' Serena stopped and inhaled sharply. She doubled over and Blair rushed to her side. 'Maybe I am.'

'I'm not even going to ask if you're okay.' Blair commented.

Serena grunted in pain. 'Good plan.'

Blair squeezed Serena's arm and smiled encouragingly but her smile faltered as Serena moaned in pain. 'Honestly Serena, this is really good for you, the having a baby and all but remind me to never let Nate do this to me.'

Serena gave a half-hearted chuckle as the contraction subsided 'I don't know if you know this but babies come from sex and from what I've heard you and Nate have a lot of it. You're bound to get pregnant sometime.'

'It's called the pill Serena.' Blair retorted as she led Serena through the front door. The corridor was empty except for the old lady down the hall who brought round a lemon pie every so often.

'Just going to have a baby.' Blair casually threw over her shoulder in passing as they kept walking towards the stairs. The lady straightened up and surprise flitted over her face. 'I'll be sure to make you a nice lemon pie for your arrival.' She said back.

'By the way Blair, I was on the pill. It just didn't work that one night, could happen to you to.' Serena cautiously stepped down the metal stairs. 'But your right. Besides, I have a feeling you wouldn't survive this.'

'You know what?!' Blair spat to some extent joking. She pushed open the door onto the street and held it open for a waddling Serena. The sunlight hit their faces windows behind them. Their shadows towered before them as they hurried to the car. 'Maybe I will have kids! I am not as weak as you think I am.'

'You just wait until you see me trying to push this little girl out. Then you might have a different opinion.' Serena said as she ran her hand over her large stomach. Blair opened the passenger door of the car for Serena and sped off to the driver side.

'I just have to warn you that I am not going to be going slow.' Blair cautioned.

'As long as we don't die and I end up at the hospital.'

* * *

'You are a fucking asshole! How could you do this to me?!' Serena screamed at Dan. Her face and hair were covered in sweat and each of her hands was breaking the bones in Dan and Blair's. 'Unless you want to do this next time, no more kids!'

'You're doing great Serena! It's going to be okay!' Dan tossed back encouragingly.

'I'm going to be _okay_?!!!!' Serena snapped. 'Are you not seeing what I'm going through?'

'All I meant was just keep thinking about our daughter! And that I love you so much!'

Serena collapsed back onto the bed after yet another contraction passed. So much for quick labour. It had been five hours since Serena's water had broke and the doctors still hadn't given her the go ahead to push.

'I'm sorry Dan. I didn't mean it. You're not an asshole.' Serena said affectionately.

Serena loosened her grip on Dan's hands but still was able to pull him in. She gently kissed the Dan's lower lip as he wiped the sweat off her forehead. Dan began to trail kisses down Serena's neck and she moaned quietly but their kiss was interrupted by a sharp pain in Serena's stomach. Another contraction.

'But I wasn't kidding about the "you're the one who's getting pregnant next time".'

Dan smiled and kissed her hard set lips one more time, pulling away as the doctors came in. 'Okay Mrs. Humphrey, let's see how its going.' Dr. Allan suggested as he wheeled over on the desk chair. He swiftly examined Serena and wrote something down. 'You are now ten centimeters dilated. I'll call in the rest of the staff and we'll be ready to go.'

'Ya, okay.' Serena pushed out through clenched teeth. The contraction was still going and she hadn't heard all of what Dr. Allan had said. The only part she did catch was that they were ready to go.

'Serena, honey, it's all going to be over soon and then we'll be going home with a beautiful baby girl.' Dan encouraged. He grabbed the ice chips and passed them to Serena.

'Thank you.' Serena took a couple cubes of ice out of the container. 'And thank you for being with me through all of this.'

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.' Dan ran a thumb don Serena's face and rested it on her lips. 'You know I love you more than anyone in this world.'

'I know, and I love you too but I just can't wrap my head around the fact that I've found someone as perfect as you that loves me this much.' Serena responded.

'Will this help?' Dan moved his face close to Serena's and kissed her gently but with fervor. He kissed her to convey all his love and kept kissing her until the doctors came back in.

'Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey. We are ready to start the birth of your daughter. The nurses here will help you get set up and add a little more epidural to your dose. Then we can start.' Dr. Allan smiled at Serena prepped himself by putting on his green mask on latex gloves.

The rest of the team got Serena into the right position at the same time as double checking the stats and refilling her epidural. Dan held tight to Serena's trembling hand as everyone hurried around them.

'I'm right here baby. Just hold my hand.' Dan whispered in here.

Serena looked up at Dan with tears in her eyes and smiled softly. 'It's really happening. We're having a baby.'

Before Dan could respond Dr. Allan cut in. 'When you're ready Serena, I'm going to ask you to give me a big push on the count of three.'

'Okay, I'm ready.' Serena responded although lacking confidence.

'One, Two, Three…'

* * *

'Kathryn Amy Blair Humphrey. That's her name.' Serena said to everyone in the room while her eyes never left the sleeping baby in her arms. Dan was in the chair beside her softly stroking Kathryn's hair.

'She's beautiful, honey…' Lily whispered. She and five others were crowded around the family watching them bask in the happiness that now constantly surrounded them.

* * *

**Sorry about the extremely long wait for an update but life got busy.**

**Hope you loved it and you better review.**

**Hit that nice big button.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Forever

**AN: Alot of you were wondering where Nate was in all of this and all have to say is that he wasn't in the delivery room. He definitely steered clear of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Katherine had been passed from Nate to Jenny to Blair to Rufus to Lily and then back to Serena she had finally fallen asleep. Her delicate blond eyelashes fluttered constantly with the movements of sleep. Serena herself was also slowly falling into her first sleep since Kate (as Jenny had nicknamed her) had been born a mere hour ago. And although Dan would have loved to spend the rest of the night just talking with Serena he also couldn't help staring at his beautiful wife with his beautiful daughter in her arms.

Soon the nurses came in to usher everyone out until tomorrow and they all waved goodbye, barely whispering their farewells in case of awakening mother and daughter. And so it went like that for the next day and half. Visitors in, visitors out, Kate passed from one to the other while the exhausted Serena only got up to go to the bathroom. On the second day in the hospital Dan and Serena were told they could take their daughter home.

'She is absolutely ready. What a strong little girl you've got.' Dr. Allan passed Kate back to Serena after he finished weighing her. Serena was sitting in a very uncomfortable wheelchair in the middle of her hospital room waiting to leave. Dan squeezed her shoulder from behind her and Serena turned around to look up at him.

'She's beautiful babe. You couldn't have done better.' Dan praised Serena.

Just as Dr. Allan left the room to complete the paperwork Serena reached for Dan's hand. She gradually brought it towards her lips and placed a kiss on his palm.

'Thank you. And I love you.' Serena replied simply for those were all the words she needed.

Dan bent down and kissed Serena's jaw tenderly. While placing pecks along her jaw line he circled around so that he was facing Serena. Making sure he didn't bump Kate he took both sides of Serena's face and kissed her deeply. He moved his right hand to the base of her neck and lightly stroked her cheekbones with his left.

'Let's go home.' Dan murmured into Serena's ear. He felt Serena nod against his cheek as he stood up to wheel her out.

Serena hoisted Kate higher up into the crook of her elbow and adjusted her hat. Kate stirred silently underneath Serena's touch and Serena smiled down. Dan pushed the chair forward out the door. The nurses who had attended to Serena nodded and said their goodbyes. Dr. Allan waved and wished them luck as Dan steered the chair to the elevator.

By the time they reached the car Kate was wide awake and crying loudly. Serena and Dan clicked her into her car seat and tried to quiet her down. But it was no use. Half way home they realized that their daughter and the lungs of an opera singer.

'I wonder if this means she's going to mumble constantly like you.' Serena joked.

'And why would that be a bad thing?' Dan asked as he turned onto their street.

'I never said it would be a bad thing.' Serena reached her hand onto Dan's shoulder from the back row. 'That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.'

Dan turned his head and kissed Serena's hand. 'Eyes on the road mister!' Serena cautioned somewhat jokingly.

'But I can't take my eyes off you.' Dan wooed.

Serena stroked her finger along Dan's cheekbone, nudging his head so that he was facing the road. 'That was a little cheesy don't you think?'

'A little bit but I believe that a relationship without cheese is not a relationship.'

'Good, because I would really like a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch.' Serena played.

'There you go, you're catching on.'

'I am.' Serena fell back in her seat and peered over at Kate. 'She's asleep again.'

'Ah, maybe instead of grilled cheese when we get home we can sleep as well.'

'Sounds like a brilliant plan to me.' Serena agreed.

Dan pulled the car up to the curb and quickly jumped out. He opened the door for Serena and then they both walked around to the other side, arm in arm. Dan pulled out Kate and they both took a moment to take it all in.

'It seems like just yesterday that we saved Jenny from Chuck at the Kiss on the Lips ball.' Dan reminisced.

'Chuck? Really Dan? We were having a nice family moment and you bring Chuck into it?' Serena hit him on the arm. 'But you're right, things go by so fast.'

'And know we have a gorgeous girl to show off.' Dan said. He unlocked the door to their place and they walked in. 'This is home Kate. This is where you're going to live.'

'This is where _we_ are going to live.' Serena added. 'But before we do that we sleep.'

Dan put the carrier on the counter and unstrapped Kate. Serena crossed her fingers she wouldn't wake up. Dan carried her into their bedroom where he gently placed her into her cot right next to the bed. By the time he had changed into his pyjamas Serena was already fast asleep still in her clothes. Dan crawled in beside her and kissed her closed eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered under his lips and she rolled over to face him but didn't wake.

'I'll love you forever Serena Humphrey.' Dan whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So I'm planning next chapter to be the last unless one of you guys is extremely completely oppposed by that. And it will probs be pretty far in the future. **

**Review! I love it when you do! (that rhymed)**


	9. A Love That Protects

**Eighteen Years Later**

Serena watched as her eldest daughter launched her graduation cap in the air and threw her head back in laughter. She felt tears slide quickly down her cheeks and out of the corner of her eye saw tears just the same on Blair's cheeks. Dan reached for Serena's hand and pulled her up from her seat to go and find Kate and Addison. Before they could reach the newly graduated girls they ran into the principal of the school.

'Good day Mr. and Mrs. Archibald, Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey. It's lovely to see you all.' Mrs. Queller who was now lined with age spoke in a soft voice despite the rising level of noise in the auditorium. 'I assume you are both extremely proud with your daughters' accomplishments and so for that very reason I will let you go on your way.'

'Have a nice day Mrs. Queller.' Blair responded. When she was far enough away Blair added. 'She just gets weirder with age.'

Serena smiled and nudged Dan in the ribs he looked up from his conversation with Nate to find that the one and only Chuck Bass was walking towards them. At that same moment both Blair and Nate noticed as well.

'Chuck.' Dan greeted. 'You can't have possibly created an offspring smart enough to have reached graduation.'

Nate laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. Blair smacked his arm but kept her eyes focused on Chuck.

'Oh but I have done better than that.' Just as he proudly said that a boy who looked considerably younger than Kate or Addison came up to stand next to Chuck. 'This is my son Emerson Bass. He is sixteen and a half and recently graduated from Carson Graham in Connecticut.'

'Well done son, but unfortunately and as I'm sure you've already noticed you can't have inherited your father's genes.' Nate commented.

'You're absolutely right.' Chuck replied. 'Now, I would like you to meet my lovely and beautiful wife Kali.'

A strikingly beautiful woman hanging off of Emerson's arm, who Serena had passed up to be just another student, waved. 'Hi, my name is Kali Galena. Nice to meet y'all.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Blair sung back. 'How is life with Chuck Bass?' Blair couldn't help herself.

'Well, after seven children he's only gotten wilder.' Kali replied suggestively as if anyone wanted to know that.

'Seven children?' Nate asked incredulously.

'Turns out Chuck is a real family man. I mean it didn't start that way. When I first told Chuck I was pregnant with Emerson we were only dating. But he stuck around and it was tough. Then four years later we had Natale and Lucine the twins and I guess it just clicked for him. We were meant to be. Course we weren't married until after Porter was born but whose counting?'

'That is really great.' Blair feigned interest. 'But I really have to go find my daughter.' Blair didn't even bother waving goodbye as she tugged Nate away.

'Yes, it was nice seeing you again but we as well have a daughter to go find.' Dan said quickly as he and Serena made a break for it. Once they were out of ear shot Dan spoke again. 'Seven kids? I thought we were crazy with three!'

'I have a feeling none of those kids were at all planned. Chuck?' Serena declared. 'There isn't a paternal bone in his body.'

Dan smiled but to Serena's surprise came back in Chuck's defence, 'I'm pretty sure I didn't have any fathering instincts in me until Kate was born.'

Serena scoffed, 'Please, you still don't have all your parenting together.'

'It's so hard to be a good father when I am constantly distracted by my gorgeous and extremely intelligent wife.' Dan said as he placed his hand on the small of Serena's back to lead her where Kate, Addison, Blair, Nate and the other kids were waiting.

'Dan. I already told you, we are spending the night with our kids. There is no point of sweetening me up.' Serena jokingly reprimanded him.

'Oh, well in that case-' But before Dan could get it out Serena's mouth was right next to his ear.

'I wouldn't go there bud. There's always tomorrow night and you wouldn't want to blow that.' And with that Serena walked off towards the others.

Dan watched in awe as Serena strutted off. He still couldn't understand how he got so lucky. After almost twenty years his wife still sent chills of pleasure down his spine. When Dan arrived they had moved on to lunch plans.

'We should probably get going now otherwise we're going to get hit with the dinner rush and we'll have to suffer through another Dan and Nate barbeque.' Blair stated.

Serena stifled a giggle and nodded at her friend's statement. 'Okay, then where do we want to go?' She directed the question at Kate and Addison.

'Well, actually we wouldn't mind a cookout in the backyard. Maybe we can invite Aunt Jenny and her brood and Uncle Eric over too.' Kate suggested.

Nate shrugged his shoulders at Blair. 'Kate knows what she's talking about.'

'Addison, are you sure you want to have a barbeque as well?' Blair asked pleadingly.

'I'm sure Mom. Plus, I actually like Dad's cooking quite a bit.' Addison assured.

'Barbeque sounds good to me.' Jake Humphrey added.

'Your vote doesn't count, kid.' Kate rejected the fourteen year-old's comment. 'But barbeque does sound good.'

'Fine, but maybe Willa doesn't want barbeque.' Blair countered.

'And since when does Willa matter in the terms of my graduation?' Addison said. Her eleven year-old sister pouted at her. 'And neither do you Zachariah.'

'It'll be my turn in two years. But I guess barbeque is okay.' Zach replied.

'Mine does, right Kate?' Charlie stared up at his sister with big puppy dog eyes.

'Of course it does. You're old enough now right?'

'Yup! I'm seven now.' Charlie said proudly. 'And I scored in my last soccer game!'

'Even better buddy.' Kate added as the group started to make their way out the front doors.

Before they could reach the doors someone grabbed Kate's hand and spun her gracefully around. 'Congratulations Kate.' Landon let go of her hand awkwardly as he spoke.

Kate smiled shyly. 'Thanks Landon and you did great too. Although I will never let it go that I beat you on the Physics exam.'

'One percent Kate, it was one percent.' Landon grinned and led Kate to a corner with less noise. Serena and Dan were waiting at the doors but wanted to let Kate have her day. 'I wanted to tell you something.'

'Go ahead Landon.' Kate smiled encouragingly because she could sense nervousness in his voice.

'Here's the thing Kate. We've known each other for a while right?' Kate nodded. 'And we were good friends for a while but then you started dating. And when I say dating I don't mean guys like me. I mean guys like Ethan and Carter. Jocks.'

Kate opened her mouth to defend herself but Landon got there first. 'And so for the past couple of years we haven't been so close. I wish we had been because Kate you are a good friend.' Kate had no idea where this going.

'Landon, I-' Kate jutted in.

'Just give me second. I'll try to make this quick. I think you're really smart, well I know you're really smart and you're beautiful but I don't want to think any of that if I'm only your friend.'

Kate's stomach fluttered and her heart lurched. She didn't try to get any words she just leaned in towards Landon. She only felt his hot breath on her lips for a split second before their crashed and his hand moved to her back. It was a mind opening kiss because Kate had kissed other guys, made out with other guys and there had always been passion in the kiss but on this there was something that took her a while to recognize. She felt in the way Landon fingers shook slightly as her held her back and the way after a while his shoulders slowly relaxed and he gently lifted his right hand to find her left. Landon cared, he cared what mattered to her and he cared about her more than he cared about how long their kiss lasted.

Meanwhile, Serena and Dan watched as the only boy they trusted took their only daughter's hand and led her toward them. 'Remember when we were like that?'

Dan nodded. 'Yeah, I do. And I remember thinking I couldn't have loved you anymore than I did then. But I know that's not true. Everyday I wake up and love you more. Hopefully it will be like for them too.'

'I love you too Dan, forever.' And then all of sudden the couple were enveloped in a kiss much like every other kiss they shared. There was nothing new but there was everything special. Serena felt her love for Dan and his for her circle around them. It was a love that wrapped around them and protected each other from anything.

* * *

**So that's it! Ta-da!!! all done and I hope you enjoyed the whole story because it was my first fanfic and I am very proud. BUT I still want your reviews, so hit the big button**


End file.
